crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
Downpour
Downpour (no name given) is in the Whateley Academy She's assigned to Poe Cottage because she's a lesbian. Downpour, like Fractious, is living with one of the potential downsides of mutant manifestation: the medications that used to keep her clinical depression manageable no longer work, and most of the other appropriate medications either stop working before the dosage can be pinned down or have side effects worse than the illness.A Little R&R, Part 2 Because she's now also a weather manipulator, she's accompanied by anything from dark clouds to torrential rains over head, alienating people around her. One of the few things she can still enjoy is when Danica's purring or Wihinape cuts loose with a bit of yard swatting. What's New, Pussycat?, Part 2 Amy's cookies are also welcome.A Little R&R 2, Part 2 Gwen's butterflies are also a relief.Absinthe 2: The Absinthe of Malice, Part 2 Sept. 1, 2007: Downpour attempts suicide. The medical staff at Doyle can patch her up physically, but there's no such easy repair for the mental side of the equation. She's now on suicide watch and scheduled for more counseling.A Little R&R, Part 3 She's rarely seen after that without Cinderella, Breakdown, Voodude or some of the other Poe freshmen. Poe now has a "Downpour protocol". Her mother is able to come to Whateley for Parents Day.A Little R&R 3, Part 1 She dresses as a mime for the Halloween Ball. She has another setback a few days later, on Nov. 4th, but Gwen is able to get the knife away and sit with her until more help comes.Absinthe 2: The Absinthe of Malice, Part 3 Even though she doesn't like hospitals, she visits Gwen in the hospital after the open fight with Centurion and company.Absinthe 2: The Absinthe of Malice, Part 4 Appearance She's the rather sad looking Asian girl with blue streaks in her hair, who literally has rain clouds over her head.A Little R&R, Part 1 Powers Downpour has a combination of energizer and manifestor abilities that allows her to affect weather conditions in a small area. Given her medications failing, and the likelihood that it would be difficult to dye her hair in the rain, there may be some low-level exemplar mixed in. Appearances * A Little R&R, Part 1 * A Little R&R, Part 2 * What's New, Pussycat?, Part 2 * A Little R&R 3, Part 1 * Absinthe 2: The Absinthe of Malice, Part 2 * Absinthe 2: The Absinthe of Malice, Part 3 * Absinthe 2: The Absinthe of Malice, Part 4 * Absinthe 2: The Absinthe of Malice, Part 5 Mentions * There's No Place Like Poe, Part 1 * There's No Place Like Poe, Part 3 * A Little R&R, Part 3 * Absinthe 2: The Absinthe of Malice, Part 1 Associations * Class of 2011 * Poe Cottage Friends * Cinderella * Breakdown - roommate * Teke * Peacock * Jinx * Voodude * Absinthe References Class of 2011 Category:Gen1 Category:Unknown Real Name Category:Manifestor Category:Energizer Category:Poe Cottage